


Hold Me

by Liberte_Egalite_Broadway



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, No Slash, Ringbearers, Snuggly hobbits, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/pseuds/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dark and Frodo is so scared... of course since they're in Mordor, the task of comforting him falls to Sam. NO SLASH WHATSOEVER. I know maybe it looks that way to some people but this is brotherly love, pure and simple. Besides, if Sam and Frodo were a thing... what would happen to the best pairing ever, Sam x Rosie?!?!?!? Therefore no slash. I tried really hard to stick to canon this time with Sam's speech and calling Frodo Mister and all that. Please read and review!!!</p><p>I own nothing of course except an undying love of their love. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

_Why is it always dark here_? Frodo thought. 

He stumbled wearily through the ashes, the stones, turning the ground red with each step. The ashes pillowed his feet, protecting them from the sharp stones beneath, but still now and then, he would come to a place where the ash was gone, or where the stones were larger and cut his feet. Tears fell from his eyes as he walked.  _I cannot do this. It would be better to lay down and die now, as I am, before It can claim me entirely._ He sighed. The prospect of death, or even just sleep, was inviting.  _And I'll have Sam with me..._

Frodo's will began to crumble. He sank slowly to the ground, his body landing in the ashes with almost no noise, save for a gentle rustling. One part of his mind screamed for him to get up, while the other told him to rest, to lie still where he was. More ashes began to fall from the sky, covering him like grey snowflakes.  _This isn't a bad place to die..._ He closed his eyes.  _Come here, Sam, and we can die together..._  

Sam reached Frodo and knelt beside him. "Mr. Frodo?" he whispered. He rolled Frodo over and checked his pulse, then breathed a sigh of relief. "Wake up, Mr. Frodo. We can't stay here." He shook Frodo's shoulder, then sighed. "Alright, then." Sam lifted Frodo in his arms, one arm under his knees, the other across his shoulders. Frodo's head drooped wearily into the crook of Sam's elbow. Sam looked around, then started up towards a small cave in the distance. It was just large enough for them and their gear. Sam took off his cloak and laid it on the ground, then placed Frodo on top of it. He spread a blanket over his master's sleeping form, then bent over him and checked his breathing. "Frodo...?" 

Frodo shuddered suddenly, and Sam's hand reached out to cradle his cheek as his eyes opened. "Sam?" Frodo whispered. "Where are we?"

"Near where we was when you fell asleep. Small cave nought but a few paces away." 

Frodo sighed. "It was foolish to fall asleep."

 "No, it was my fault," said Sam. "Should've let you rest. I would've, if I'd known how tired you were. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," said Frodo, surprised.

"No, maybe not. But it feels that way. Anyway, don't worry. Eat and then you can rest. It seems plenty warm in here." 

"Alright," said Frodo, but he was shivering. Sam watched him for a moment, then reached into his pack and pulled out a packet of lembas. He broke it in halves, though one half was significantly larger, and handed that half to Frodo. He pretended to eat the other half, but then when Frodo set down his almost-gone piece, Sam swapped the pieces. Frodo finished eating and took the water bottle Sam handed him, taking a desperate sip. Finally he lay down and turned away from his friend. It took Sam almost no time to realize that his master was crying. 

"Oh, no," he whispered. He lay down and wrapped his arms around Frodo, kissing his forehead. "What is it, dearest?"

Frodo buried his face in Sam's shirt and wept, unable to speak. Sam held him close and stroked his hair. "Shhhh, shhh, your Sam is here. I'm here," he whispered, drawing him up into a sitting position. 

"I'm so cold..."

"I know. I know." Sam reached for the blanket and wrapped it around Frodo's shoulders. Frodo sighed and settled closer to Sam. 

"Do you need anything?" Sam asked. "Do you want more water?"

"No...just - hold me!" Frodo almost screamed these last words. "Please, it's taking me, it's taking me..."

"No, love, no, dearest, it isn't. It's not. Shhh, it's alright. I'm here now. I love you. I love you so much." 

"Sam..." 

Frodo clung to Sam, terrified to let go, terrified of what lay outside of the cave, outside of his best friend's embrace.  _More than my friend,_ he thought, nestling closer to Sam.  _My brother._

Sam laid Frodo down gently, but Frodo kept a tight grip on his arm. "Don't let me go," he whispered, tugging on Sam's arm. "Please?"

Sam looked at him and wept in his heart to see all of the fear in those beautiful blue eyes, once so light, now almost mad with all the torment and the weariness.  _Oh love, what is It doing to you that would hurt you so much...?_ "Of course not," he said. "I'm staying right here. See?" He  lay down next to Frodo and took him into his arms again, kissing him on the brow. Frodo smiled and snuggled closer to him, placing his head over Sam's heart as Sam cradled him lovingly. "Just go to sleep and everything will be better in the morning," whispered Sam, stroking his cheek. Frodo looked up and smiled. His eyes closed again, and slowly his breathing grew deep.

"Love you," he whispered drowsily before sleep claimed him. Sam looked at that peaceful sight and smiled sadly. 

"Everything will be better in the morning," he said again. He placed one kiss between Frodo's eyes, very softly and gently. Slowly, he felt his muscles relax, his eyes close. He tightened his hold on Frodo, felt one last bit of warmth, and then...he was asleep.

 

 


End file.
